<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>second chances by itsemomamoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921442">second chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru'>itsemomamoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>levi x gender neutral reader [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dad Levi, Dad!Levi, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Married Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Married Levi Ackerman, Modern Era, Other, Reincarnation, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soft and Fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, girl dad Levi, not beta read we die like men, papa levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While you're away on a business trip, Levi has a nightmare about his past life and accidently wakes up his seven year old daughter, fluff ensues.</p><p>Slight spoilers for the "No Regrets" OVA.</p><p>Writing happy Levi is how I am coping with the manga and anime right now 😅😭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>levi x gender neutral reader [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>second chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi feels out of place, fear and dread are rushing through his veins, wind whipping through his hair as he tries to outrun the grotesque figure behind him. But it seems, no matter how fast he runs, he isn't able to put any distance between him and the ground shaking footsteps of the beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden he simply stops moving forward, his legs are still running, but it feels like he's treading molasses or quicksand. He simply can't move. He's paralyzed with fear as a large, hand shaped shadow passes over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fly open, landing on the ceiling above him. His heart is pounding, blood rushing in his ears, breaths shallow and panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alarm on the nightstand beside his bed reads 1:15 am. He has plenty of time left to sleep, if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>get back to sleep that is. He probably won't though, the bed is cold, and empty because you're not here at the moment, which does nothing to calm him. You're out of town on a business trip, such lousy timing for such an unsettling dream. He wants nothing more than your warm arms around him, gentle voice soothing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could call you, but it's the middle of the night. He can't bother you over something so trivial. And you need your rest anyway, you're not going to be home until late tomorrow, since you still have a few more things to do before you can be on your way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs wearily as he sits up, brushing a hand through his hair, slightly damp with sweat. And speaking of sweat, his shirt and pajama pants are clinging to him uncomfortably. But he can't be bothered to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That dream really did a number on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi doesn't believe in much, but he does believe in reincarnation. And he knows that those dreams and nightmares he gets every so often, are memories of a sort from a past life. And man, what a fucked up time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From everything he's been able to piece together, he was a captain or commander then. Though, he's sure he wasn't a very good one given how many friends and comrades died on his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he doesn't deserve it, he's been given a second chance. Because he's found some of those friends here in this life, and he's always on the lookout for any others that may cross his path. Isabella and Farlan were his first and oldest friends then, and it's the same now. He'd found both of them back in high school, and he's still really close to both of them today. He's loved watching them grow up, finding their own lovers and starting their own families. Something they never got to do in the past life he shared with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd met Hanji in college. They were in his required biology class and he wouldn't have passed if it wasn't for them. They're a pathologist now, which is quite literally the perfect job for them. They love all of the blood, guts and fluids that come with the territory, and aren't afraid to get dirty. If he ever has a science related question, he always turns to them, the knowledge they have is unmatched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin, who in his past life was also a commander, is now his daughter's school history teacher. He's a kind man, and has such a deep love for children and their education, as well as cultivating an environment of learning and growth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there's his mom. He's seen her die in that past life so many times, but thankfully she's alive and well in this one. She's been such a support, inspiration and friend to him his entire life. She owns an art gallery and is quite the artist herself, many of her original pieces reside in your home. Recently she's taken up pottery, she'd gifted you a lovely vase not too long ago. She loves you and your daughter dearly, and visits often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Mikasa, who's technically his cousin. But he's always seen her as more of his younger sister. And turns out, growing up she had looked up to him as an older brother in return. So they both decided, as far as they're concerned, they're siblings. Mikasa also loves her niece, "Auntie Kasa" is her very favorite title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he doesn't remember you. He's pretty sure he died alone, after many years of war. Sure he loved so many very deeply, but not like he loves you. As far as he knows, he spent that whole life without having someone to love and love him in return. Maybe he did it to protect himself, but whatever the reason he's glad he hasn't made the same mistake this time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's never mentioned to any of you that he's met you before, afraid you all might think he's crazy. Because what if you don't feel the same feeling of familiarity towards him? And there's the chance that it's just a big coincidence, though that wouldn't explain why he'd had dreams of you long before you'd even met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft footsteps interrupt and pull him from his thoughts. His seven year old daughter is awake now, probably because of him. His heart sinks a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushes the already cracked door open further, tiptoeing up to his side of the bed, stuffed bunny in her arms. She rubs at her eyes, biting back a yawn, her hair is mussed from sleep, her pajamas wrinkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cringes at that, he already knows why. She crawls up onto the bed, sitting in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard you scream, and you sounded scared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried out in his sleep? The nightmare really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>got to him, he sighs softly. She pauses for a moment, reaching one of her hands out to hold his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok, papa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since he woke up moments ago, he feels comforted, safe. He isn't running from monsters hundreds of years ago, he's here at home, with his precious daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. But I'm already feeling better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out to tuck a strand of messy hair behind her ear. A smile, showing off her missing front tooth graces her face and she breathes a little sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivers a little, being out of her warm bed already catching up to her. He lifts the blanket up, motioning for her to cuddle up beside him. She wastes no time as she scuttles under the covers. He uses one arm to hold her, the other tucks the blanket around both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Papa, if you're still a little scared... You can hold my bunny. They always help me feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tears up just a little at her pure kindness, that bunny is so special to her. For her to offer for him to hold it is no small gesture, he swallows thickly against the lump already forming in his throat. He kisses her temple, whispering (he doesn't trust his voice) "Thank you, but how about you hold onto them, and I'll hold onto you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, that's a good idea. Like a sandwich."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her soft giggle clears away any remaining fear or darkness surrounding him. Besides you, she is the brightest spot in his life. He's constantly floored at just how much love is contained in that heart of hers. What did he do to deserve her? And you for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's quiet for a while, so quiet he thinks she fell asleep. But suddenly she pipes up in a small voice, asking if he misses you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do. Do you miss them too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods softly, eyes carrying a heavy sadness behind them. His heart pinches, he can't stand seeing his daughter upset or hurting. He uses his words and an impossibly gentle tone to try and cheer her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey now, they love you so much! And they'll be home soon to give you all the hugs and kisses you've missed out on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But for now, you'll have to settle for mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can ask what exactly he meant, he tightens his arms around her just a little, peppering kisses across her little cheeks, her perfect nose (the same nose that his mother gave him, and then he passed on to his daughter in turn,) savoring her laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly, a lingering, protective kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I have an idea.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trails off, peaking her interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just remembered it's Saturday.. So, since you don't have school, and we're already awake… How about we watch a movie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a soft, excited gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can pick, though I'm pretty sure I already know what you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mouths "The Princess and the Pauper" just as she says it. Making her smile before asking in a small, hopeful voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we make some popcorn?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh, yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they head off to the kitchen, he pops a popcorn packet in the microwave. He takes a moment to grab a brush and hair tie from the bathroom. He carefully brushes her hair free of any little tangles, expertly and quickly braiding it, securing it with the hair tie just as the microwave beeps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the bag, and two water bottles. They get comfortable under the blankets once again, snack secured as he queues up her favorite Barbie movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly finish their popcorn and water, leaving them free to sing along with Anneliese and Erika before eventually settling down and falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3:11 am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly insert and turn the keys to your apartment in the lock, trying to be as quiet as possible so you don't wake Levi or your daughter up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them are expecting you home until tomorrow. But the project had wrapped up sooner than expected and you booked the soonest flight back home. You just had to get back to your babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You silently inch the front door open, bringing your luggage inside and setting it to the side. You can deal with it in the morning. Finally, you lock the door with as much stealth as when you opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kick your shoes off, hang your coat up, and move to the bathroom to freshen up. The cold water against your face feels wonderful, and incredibly renewing after the red eye flight you were just on, and the stale taxi cab you'd left only minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pat your face dry, and finish your skin routine. Brushing your teeth when you've finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tiptoe to your shared room, expertly avoiding any creaky spots on the floor as you enter and make your way over to the closet to change. You settle on one of Levi's old college sweatshirts (you wear it so often, it's practically yours at this point) and some bike shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you go to get into bed, your heart absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>melts</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the sight in front of you. Levi and your daughter are sleeping on their sides, facing each other. Her arms are clutching onto her special stuffed bunny, her head nestled under his chin, resting her cheek against his shoulder. He's holding her close, one hand protectively resting against the nape of her neck, his other arm rests against her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly slip under the covers behind your little girl, careful not to dip the bed and wake either of them up. Though, they're both pretty deep sleepers once they finally drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You resist the urge as long as you can, but eventually give in and reach out your hand to ghost along Levi's features. Fingers softly trailing across his cheeks, his perfect nose, his jawline. Tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear, caressing the shell of it. Your thumb runs over his lips as you simply enjoy watching over him as he rests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You notice your daughter's hair is braided, and it's definitely Levi's doing. It's perfectly uniform and neat, you trace along the entwined hair, smiling softly once more. Whatever you did to deserve him, you're so thankful you did it. You and your daughter are both so incredibly blessed and lucky to have him. He's the best husband and father anyone could ask for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing you do before falling asleep, is setting the alarm on your watch for 8:30 am. You're going to surprise them not only with your early return, but with chocolate chip pancakes too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunlight streaming in through the window wakes Levi up. His daughter isn't far behind, stirring and stretching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, sweetpea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is suddenly very alert, sitting up, nose scrunching softly as she seems to sniff the air. He's slightly confused and about to ask but she quickly explains, she turns back to him, eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I smell pancakes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's right, but how he missed it himself is beyond him. And why </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> the both of them smell pancakes is the million dollar question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks her up, settling her on his hip and keeping her protectively close as he goes to investigate. Her arms wrap around his neck, still keeping a perfect grip on her bunny. As he gets closer to the kitchen, the smell is stronger, and in addition the sound of sizzling batter and the scratching of the spatula against the pan is enough to confirm someone's in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who the hell…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all starts to make a bit more sense when he makes it to the doorway of the kitchen, and sees you flipping pancakes and pouring batter. You've borrowed his apron, which is covering your pajamas which consist of your favorite shorts and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweatshirt, making him blush softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You've been married for years, but seeing you in his clothes still does such funny things to his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your daughter calls out to you making you look over at the two of them. Happiness washes over your face, your smile is so bright it leaves him breathless a moment. But he quickly regains it as you come over, wrapping both of them in a tight, warm hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, I've missed my Ackerbabies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both giggle at your term of endearment. You pull back just enough to kiss Levi, a quick one that carries a soft promise of "we'll catch up later." He hums happily against your mouth. He moves to kiss your cheek before asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, but why are you home early? Is everything alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile softly at his concern, before kissing your daughter's forehead. Her arms latch onto your neck and you take her from Levi, holding her close for the first time since you left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we wrapped up early and I couldn't be bothered to stay, I missed you both too much. So, I caught a late flight and got home at 3 this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should've told us, we would've cleaned the house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and your daughter both laugh softly, him and his clean streak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of you quickly get your plates, pancakes buttered and covered in syrup. Levi has been the designated syrup pourer since back when you were dating, he gets the perfect amount </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. Each bite is the best ratio of pancake to syrup, and there is never a pool of the sticky topping left on the plate afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi can't help but stare for a moment as he watches the two of you. The sunlight streaming in through the window warms the space of the dining room, light glinting off the syrup on the pancakes, reflecting off your hair, highlighting the sparkle in both you and your daughter's eyes. The radiant, picturesque moment is one he never wants to forget, so he drinks it in, memorizing it. He feels like he's living in one of his mom's paintings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's made even better knowing it's the weekend and you don't have to go anywhere, he plans to cuddle both of you for the rest of the day. He feels warm, happy and so at peace. His two favorite people are with him, his little family is together again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he's never been more grateful for second chances.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's something wholesome for once? who am i</p><p>anyway, hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are always appreciated! and if you really like my stuff, consider buying me a ko-fi<br/>https://ko-fi.com/mads0674 🙏💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>